


Welcome To My Freak Show

by ChelpaiSenpai



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bird Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Human Experimentation, Hurt Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrid Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Wilbur Soot, Kidnapping, Moobloom Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Physical Abuse, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo Has Anxiety Disorder (Video Blogging RPF), Sheep Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Slime Hybrid Charlie, Sociopath Wilbur, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur needs help but he'll have his moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelpaiSenpai/pseuds/ChelpaiSenpai
Summary: Wilbur has had a rough life and he's not the most stable either, he's a genius with horrible motives. Those around him will suffer but they'll understand one day cause it's for the greater good, at least that's what Wilbur tells himself...
Relationships: Charlie Dalgleish & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Eret & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Wilbur Soot, Sapnap & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 43





	Welcome To My Freak Show

They all doubted him, they all called him crazy. Because of them he got fired from his job. Okay, maybe suggesting human lab rats wasn't the greatest impression but they're needed! That's why they haven't concurred space yet cause humans are too sympathetic. Even animal experiments are looked down upon and by the same people who would eat those same animals everyday, humans would be much farther ahead in science and evolution of they could just shut up and get it done without worrying about the _feelings_ of the test subject. 

Global Warming.

Cancer. 

Extinction of animals. 

Everything would be solved if he was in charged of these things, but no, they would rather fire him cause he apparently shows _"an indifference to human life"_ like that means anything in the study of science. The streets of London were dark and frankly quite empty on this rainy evening and it really did nothing for his mood as he walked down to god knows where. He thought on where he could go from here, he doesn't need money cause low and behold that working in secret government labs pays enough to run a country so he doesn't really need a job right now, if anything he'll get a job for entertainment.

Maybe he can could get a fish? No, no. His experiments would kill it. Speaking of his experiments their probably throwing tantrums cause he's not home yet.

With a sigh Wilbur turned on heels to begin his journey back to his apartment. As he walked in the rain a few people looked his way with pity but most ignored him so he was a bit shocked when someone shoved an umbrella in his face.

"Wilbur! Is that you man? What are you doing in the rain?" Ah... A familiar face, but not one he wants to see right now, if not never.

"Oh! Clay... Nice to see you again..." Wilbur silently cringed to himself as he took the umbrella, the original umbrella holder obviously sensed his discomfort as he chuckled awkwardly himself.

"I know I wasn't the most positive person to you in high school but I'm better now, I've matured and I regret the way I treated you in the past." Clay says very sincerely but Wilbur was still very unconvinced.

"You treated me like a piece of rubbish on road for five years and suddenly you've _changed_?" Wilbur queried causing Clay to fidget. 

"Look I want to make it up to you, let me at least prove it to you. I just wanna be friends and put the past behind us." Dream says with a comforting smile as Wilbur frowned. 

Right... Friends... Human attachment to people. Well he does need something to do so he doesn't die of boredom. 

"Alright, I'll give this a chance. So do we hang out of something or like hug and call each other _"dude"_? I don't really know how things like this work." Wilbur says causing Dream to laugh. He glared as the man doubled over with laughter, he didn't see what was so funny it was a genuine question.

"I forgot how socially out of sync you are." Wilbur's frown deepened. "Don't look at me like that. Tell you what, how about I give you my number and we plan a day where we get to know each other better, sound good?"

After they exchanged numbers Wilbur continued his way home still kinda shocked about his recent interaction which he wasn't that comfortable with but at least he has his experiments to come home to, speaking of his experiments they seemed to sleeping as the apartment was completely silent.

"My little monsters, where are you? You guys know you aren't allowed to sleep until exactly 9pm." Wilbur states as he walks through the apartment looking for his greatest achievements but they were no where to be found, now he was worried.

The last place he could think of was his bedroom which they were strictly forbidden from unless it was emergency so if they aren't anywhere else... Wilbur sprinted into his bedroom and what greeted him was a heart wrenching.

His lovely little Moobloom was laying on its side as the flowers on its back rapidly wilted it wasn't even breathing, the slime creature seemed to be melting and Wilbur couldn't tell if it was even still alive, all that was left his Piglin but it was barely hanging on by a thread. Time seemed to fly by and soon it was 3am and Wilbur was curled into a ball in the ground seething over the failure of another experiment, no matter how many things he pumped into the creature it did absolutely nothing and in the end it died.

He can't help but laugh. They praised him for creating the DNA for these creatures and they foolishly made them form without a base, then they had the audacity to berate him when they all died off and dropped the remainder into his arms like they were trash. His monsters aren't trash and they would've lived if they were given the base they were made for. 

"They we're made to mix with human DNA, not separate entities. Why? Why does no one LISTEN TO ME!" 

In the end his apartment was trashed and remains of his greatest achievements laid in a freezer to preserve them until he could find a way to save the DNA for another base. In his home office Wilbur sat staring at a wall trying to think of ways to bring this back without having the equipment from the lab or Even the government given bases, even if he did decide to get a human base illegally who could he use? He has no friends and doesn't even talk to people, so how the hell is he going to do this.

Almost like a sign from god, or devil or budda. He's an atheist he doesn't know about that shit. 

His phone lit up as Clay's number flashed on the screen. Maybe... Just maybe he could make this work. He could save this.

_________________________________________

"Wilbur this is the best pizza I've ever tasted!" Clay says practically beaming as he stuffs his mouth.

"That's not even a pizza, thats cheese bread." Wilbur deadpans.

It was a quiet Saturday night and the two sat in an empty pizza place. After Clay snuck out of his parents house, that he apparently still lives in, he dragged Wilbur to a bar where he drank himself stupid before complaining about being hungry. Which is why Wilbur had to waste an hour of his time driving to his uncle's pizzeria and microwaving some cheese bread, the pizzeria closed around four hours ago so Wilbur just used the spare key his uncle gave him years ago so Wilbur would stop waking him up at insane hours cause he left work late and didn't have food at home.

Wilbur was quickly becoming impatient with Clay's antics but the sedative he put on cheese bread would start acting soon and then he can get started on what he has to do. He already contacted the higher ups who approve of his actions as long as he doesn't get caught and send them all the information on his experiments, honestly he never thought he'd have to sign that contract that allows them to turn a blind eye but whatever it takes to enhance the world of science and evolution. Even though he despises them for not letting him do this in the safety of the government facility he'll admit he's thankful for them giving him the necessary equipment and even going as far as to remodel an entire mini town for him.

- _Flashback_ -

_"Dr. Soot! I will say you have good taste in real estate but I must ask, how on earth do you own such a large bit of land." A every eccentric woman strides up to Wilbur who was staring at a large circus tent with a blank empty stare._

_"If I'm not mistaken Captain, my backstory is none of your business." Wilbur states as the Director laughed dismissively, her rainbow hair flowed in the wind as she looked out on the construction._

_"Well your not wrong about that, but can you blame a girl for being curious? An entire circus with all this massive equipment and almost half a mile away there's a large house that rivals my own, and let's not forget all the underground facilities under it all. You can imagine how odd that may seem to someone." Wilbur could feel the accusing glare that she sent his way but continued to stare at the tent._

_"I supposed that is a bit strange, innit?" Wilbur mutters. "Is everything almost done? I don't know how much longer I can keep up this stupid friendship."_ _She chuckles at his disgusted face, Dr. Soot never was one for human relations._

_"Nothing left to install except the explosion proof glass you all but demanded." She says with an accusing tone._

_"I'm guessing the... Special security measure is in place?" Wilbur queries and the director just hums in agreement._ _With a heavy sigh he turns away from the tent to continue to walk around the property, director watched as this enigma of a person strolls off._

_"Dr. Wilbur Soot... Who and what the hell are_ _you?_ _"_

_-Flashback ends-_

"Hey Will... I'm feeling a little tired." Clay murmurs was the world around him seemed to blur.

Wilbur only let out a small hum of acknowledgement before getting up to clean up the mess Clay made with his food, as Wilbur was wiping up the tray he used the sound of Clay groaning as he stumbled to the floor in his attempt of standing up filled the quiet pizza shop, dragging the barely lucid Clay out of the shop was a lot easier than he thought but as he locked up the place the idiot seemed determined to wander off to god knows where.

"Come on, I don't have all night." Wilbur states extremely irritated as he drags Clay into his car, the black sedan was parked neatly on the side of the road courtesy of his lovely director who happily informed him that all traffic and store cameras will be turned off so there would be no video evidence of this _"_ _unhappy sleepover"_ as she called it.

"Y-your taking me home, right?" Wilbur didn't bother to reply as they drove off into the night. It was about an hour into the drive before Clay started asking question again and honestly Wilbur wished he put more of the sedative into that cheese bread.

"Are you sure we're headed towards my house?" Clay slurred as his eyes fought to stay open.

"Yes, now just be quiet and relax." Wilbur snaps, it was 4am and he was honestly tired of this.

They have been spending a lot of time together in the past two weeks and in those two weeks Wilbur has learned a bit about his ex-tormentor, for instance the man had two best friends one of which is a detective in the London police department but Wilbur couldn't care less. He also found out that the man had a bad relationship with his family and has threatened to run away and never look back multiple times so that just adds more answers for his family which makes this a lot easier for Wilbur to do his job.

When they finally reached Clay's new home or grave, depends on how it goes, Wilbur was suddenly filled with energy as the excitement of a new experiment seemed to wake up him up. Meanwhile Clay was dead unconscious while Wilbur prepared for his awakening. With Clay dressed in nothing but a large white long sleeve shirt in a glass cell and his phone melting in a vat of acid, all Wilbur has to do is wait.

_________________________________________

"Ugh... Where the hell am I?" Now Clay has blackout and woken up in weird places before so he wasn't that concerned but the lack of pants raised a few red flags.

"Subject D735M, also known as Clay. Nice to see your finally awake, I apologise for the... Uncomfortable restraints." Wilbur says as he enters the room, his cold condescending tone didn't fit his happy expression.

"What? Wait." Suddenly Clay was vividly aware of the metal bars that wrapped around his arms, legs and neck which kept him perfectly immobile in the hospital bed. "Will... Will what's going on?! Let me out this isn't funny!!"

"Science is rarely funny, D735M. Unless an experiment goes humorously wrong or you accidentally create something thats so stupid is doesn't know that it can't eat itself, only then is it funny but sadly that only happens on a unlucky Tuesday." Wilbur states writing down things as he pokes and prods at Clay, who was trying his best to squirm away.

"What are you?! Some sort of government scientist?! Your going to use me for experiments?!" Clay snarled as Wilbur only hummed in agreement. 

Clay silently thought on what he could do, honestly. What could he do? This is clearly some sort of government facility. Even if he was sure he could beat Wilbur in a fight, how would he get out of this chair? What would be waiting for him outside of those glass case? Would he be shot on sight? Would a bunch of guards just drag him back to Wilbur? What could he do?

"Now this vaccine has been made for humans but sadly since my sector was very open with the public it's never mixed with a live base, so if anything is happening I need you to tell me immediately." Wilbur states with a stern glare as Clay just scoffs. 

"Like I'd tell you shit!" Clay says spitting in Wilbur's face. 

The scientist froze as Clay took pride in making the man upset, Wilbur let out a low chuckle as he brought out a tissue from his pocket to clean himself. Wilbur said nothing as he brought out a large syringe filled with white and green liquid, now Clay felt a bit of regret for what he just did.

"You won't tell me anything, huh?" Clay struggled harder as Wilbur grabbed his forearm in a tight unforgiving grip. " **Then die**."

Clay sucked in a pained breath as the needle of the syringe was basically stabbed into his wrist, the liquid instantly followed and suddenly Clay felt like he couldn't breathe but he remained quiet. Even as Wilbur walked out of the room and the metal bars keeping him in place snapped open he didn't make a sound, even as his skin felt like it was ripping itself off his body he didn't make a sound. He could feel Wilbur staring at him through the glass probably writing down everything that was happening but not once did Clay make a move to call out to him, he refused to break. He won't give in.

He won't give in.

He won't give in.

**He won't give in.**

_**He won't give in.** _

_**HE WON'T GIVE IN.** _

.......

~~ _**He gave in.** _ ~~


End file.
